Paige & Clementin
by Buffy Anne Slayer
Summary: Set in early Season Four: Paige relives a past life. But finds that her reason for time travel may be more than to just help a friend out.
1. Paige and Clementin Part 1

TITLE: Paige and Clementin (Part 1) 

AUTHOR: Buffy Anne Slayer 

DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only or posted in fanfic archives for general distribution, but must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

SPOILER WARNING: Nothing that give season four away (small reference to "A Knight to Remember") 

RATING: PG-14 

SUMMARY: Paige relives a past life. But finds that her reason for time travel may be more than to just help a friend out. 

DISCLAIMER: Paige, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Cole, Leo and all other characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. 

London, England 1843

Petunia Clodimor picked up her skirts and dashed away from the grand mansion that held four of her relatives, tons of meddling mamma's and one beau. One very persistent beau who she had tried to avoid all evening.  
Sidney De Paul, Earl of Heartwood had already asked for her hand in marriage. Several times, infact. Petunia had lost count. She let him down gently at first, telling them they didn't suit at all.  
And they didn't.  
Sidney was an overbearing typical man who thought women were possessions instead of equals. He was a very serious and stern man, and whenever Petunia looked up into his eyes - which she often tried to avoid - she felt something dark and sinister in them. Petunia was everything the Earl was not. She was kind, generous, loving and heartfelt. And above all, she was a witch. 

A witch who from time to time could see things others could not. Present situations and even past. Of course she'd love to see an image of Lord De Paul leaving England all together and leaving her alone. 

Petunia's mother was also a witch. She had told Petunia about the magical powers they possesed when she was little, and made her promise to cover it up as best she could if she was in public. Aurora Clodimor even said that Petunia's power was the worst of all, because it was incontrollable. Infact, there was no reason for Petunia to use it at all. Her mission in life was to go to grand ball after grand ball, socialize and giggle with the unmarried women of the ton until a fine and sophisticated bachelor approached Petunia to ask for her hand in marriage. THEN after that goal was accomplished - her task in life wasnt over yet - She was to make him a happy wife and sire many heirs incase this man held a title. 

It's what Petunia grew up to learn. 

It's what Petunia grew up to defy. 

* 

San Francisco, United States - present day

"PAIGE" Phoebe placed a hand on the end of the stairwell and called up to her sister. "PAIGE" She yelled again, hoping to get a response. 

Her half-sister came halfway down the stairs, wearing faded jeans and a casual black and green top. Her black hair was swept back with a few hairs falling out of her pony tail. 

"It's the phone" Phoebe said handing her the cordless. 

Paige readily accepted it, and quickly bounced back up the steps talking to the strange man on the phone. "Oh, Hi Brent." She said rounding the corner. Phoebe watched her leave, but before she shut the door behind her she heard the last words of "Of course we're still on tonight..." 

Phoebe shook her head. "That women and her endless line of dates." She muttered, making her way into the kitchen. 

Piper groaned when she saw Phoebe enter the room, and with a phone in her hand she waved it in the air. "Why does she always tie up our line?" She asked her, watching as Phoebe walked to the fridge to grab herself a glass of orange juice. "She's always chatting on that thing." 

"Oh leave her be." Phoebe said, setting a glass down. "She's young. She's free. She's got a hot date tonight." Phoebe looked up and frowned. "Remember when we had hot dates lined up night after night?" 

Piper raised an eyebrow. She was becoming very good at that. She remembered Phoebe having that problem...but her and Prue were more on the focused track..."Well now we're settled women." Piper said. "And happy settled women at that." 

"I'll drink to that." Phoebe said raising her full glass of orange juice in the air and smiling, thinking about her fiance and love of her life - Cole Turner. 

"Drink to what?" At that moment, Paige walked into the room, setting the cordless phone back on the receiver. 

Piper turned around at that moment, "Oooh nothing." She told her, not wanting to explain that they were talking about Paige's 'loose' love life. "Who was that?" 

"Oh Brent Troy. He's a friend of a friend." Paige explained. "Actually...." Paige bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her feet. 

"Oh no." Piper said shaking her head. "Whatever you're trying to get us into. Get us out of it." She looked down at the phone in her hand, and went back to dialing the number of P3 for some figures she needed. 

"Piper" Phoebe swatted her arm. "You don't even know what she was going to tell us." 

"Thank you, Phebes." Paige said, nodding at the one sister who did come to her defense. "As I was saying. Brent has this costume party to go to for his work. He's an anthropologist for the San Francisco museum. They are holding their annual dress up gala. And he invited me to come with him." 

"Sounds like fun." Phoebe said. 

Piper let the phone down and muttered "busy". 

"It's a reenactment of the late 19th century balls. Everyone attending has to wear those old fashioned ball gowns and petty coats. They're holding it in the oldest mansion in San Francisco. One that was actually used in the late 19th century for those things. He needs a date, so...as friends of course" She added real quickly "...he invited me to come along." When Phoebe just smiled, and Piper quickly jotted something down in her records notebook she sighed and went on. "I dont really want to go...so I kinda got him to open the invitation up to my two sisters and their dates." 

This time Piper looked up, and Phoebe leaned in for more information. 

Paige played with the ring on her finger. "So will you?" 

"When is this...ball of yours?" Piper asked, feeling only a little silly using that term in the 21st century. But she had to admit, the idea intrigued her. This was something Prue would definitely enjoy. She felt a small jab in her heart thinking about her eldest sister dressed in the attire to attend. She'd look perfect. Piper shook her head of that image. 

"Saturday. It's standing invitation only, and apparently a huge thing in San Francisco. Everyone who's everyone in the historical society attends." 

"Are there a lot of highly ranked people in the historical society?" Piper asked. Piper ignored the look Phoebe gave her when she pinched her from behind. 

"What she means is - we'd love to go. I'm sure we're not doing anything, and if we are we can clearly clean the agenda book for this. It sounds cool." Phoebe said for both her and Piper. 

Paige smiled. "Great. I felt kinda weird going to a thing like this alone. Especially with someone who's just a friend...and who I dont know that much." 

"Now were are we going to find three Victorian dresses?" Piper asked. 

"Maybe there's some in the old bureau up in the attic." Phoebe suggested. "You did say there were a few dresses up there when you were cleaning it." 

"Maybe. I'll have to check it out tonight." Piper said. "But Saturday doesn't give us a lot of time. I have a bit more number crunching to do, and then we can make further plans." Piper said. Grabbing a pen and notebook she left to do some more work in the gazebo room. 

* 

Petunia sighed and sunk down in the chair facing her dressing table. Lily, her dressing maid went straight to work on pulling out hair pins and barrettes that keep her golden hair up in a sophisticated bun. Lily heard the lady's sigh but did not mention a thing about how her night went. A mass of blonde curls fell loose and cascaded down the beautiful women's shoulders. But Petunia wasn't even looking in the mirror, nor did she flinch like usual when her hair brush ran through the waves. 

A figure entered her room, and upon noticing the presence, Petunia spun around, only thinking for a moment that maybe Lord De Paul had followed her.  
Luckily he hadn't. The figure who leaned lazily against her door frame was that of her brother. "Oh it's you, Clementin." She said, relief had washed over her and she loosened up a bit. Lily, done with her hair anyway took this time to leave the room. 

"Why on earth did you leave the ball so soon, Petunia?" Clementin asked, making his way to her. "Some of the elder ladies were wondering where the belle of the ball went to. Mother told you were feeling ill and decided to take a coach home." 

"I was feeling ill.' Petunia said through clenched teeth, remembering Lord De Paul's smoldering eyes that had leered over her that night. 

"De Paul again?" 

"How did you guess?" Petunia asked. Clementin was Petunia's eldest brother, and soon to be Duke of Tuelon. She loved her brother dearly, more so than Francis, the second eldest son. Clementin and her were more better described as friends than mere brother and sister. They talked about a lot of things, and Petunia had told him about Lord De Paul's persistent efforts. Lucky for her, Clementin didn't much care for the man himself, and told her - and her mother - that she could decline his hand in marriage if she chose to do so. Clementin knew his sister was more lovely than most gently bred ladies and she'd find her match soon. Sidney was not it. 

"He'll stop chasing your heels soon enough, Petunia." He said comforting her. "Meanwhile why don't you take it as flattery that so many men wish to court you." 

Petunia got up, and picked up the skirts that were in her way before making her way around her oversized bed. So many times she wanted to tell Clementin about her inherited power. That her and mother were witches. 

Petunia could fortell the future, and her mother had the ability to read peoples minds at will. That would make for an interesting conversation. 

But as much as she loved her brother, and trusted him, this one fact he would not believe. If Petunia and Aurora possessed magical powers, why not him or Francis? Or even little Orvelle. And he would have a point. Petunia always wondered why men didn't inherit the wonderful gift. 

"I don't see you making any marriage proposals yourself." Petunia said slyly, changing the subject. Her family, who hailed from France , settled into London after her father had inherited an English Dukedom many years ago. Clemintin was only a lad of 12 years old when they moved but since then him and Francis grew up to be very charming men. And very eligible bachelors. All of the unmarried women wanted to dance with either Clodimor brothers. Especially Clemintin because he was due to become a Duke. What a catch he would be. Intelligent, charming, witty, handsome and above all, he had a title. 

"Petunia, really - " He was about to say more, but someone came rushing into the room. Aurora Clodimor scanned her daughters room before finding her leaning against the wall, facing the window. She brushed past her eldest son and ran to Petunia. 

"Good heavens, child." She said, sweeping her into her arms. "Why did you run off like that? You scared the dickens out of your father and I. We all came rushing home to see to you." 

Petunia gave her a tight smile. "As did Clemintin. And I'll assure you, as I did him, that I'm fine now. I was starting to get a headache - I couldn't find either of you and I wanted to get out of the room very quickly. Sorry if I showed bad manners, mother." She said giving her the best apology she could. 

"It's no worry." She took her daughter by the shoulders and led her to the bed. "I have wonderful news for you, though." 

"You do?" Clemintin and Petunia said in unison. 

"A gentlemen came to us to offer for you." 

"Someone did?" Petunia could feel a headache rising. This one for real. 

"Yes, Your father and I decided you should court him, aside from his persistent behavior, I'm sure you'll grow to like the man, Petunia." She scowled. "You're not getting any younger." 

"Persistent...." Petunia didnt want to put two and two together. But it looked like Clemintin already had. He stepped forward, and crossed his arms, gazing down at the two women. 

"Just who is this man you speak of mother?" He asked, a little too sharply. 

Aurora looked up, and smiled. "Why it's Sidney De Paul of course!" 

* 

Paige had decided to go up to that attic to look for the costume. Piper and Phoebe were way too busy, and she was just happy to have them come along with her. She didn't mind looking for the attire they would have to wear. The attic, as always, was clean as a whistle. She made her way to the antique bureau and pushed away the two boxes that were in the way. Slowly she opened the cabinet doors and peered inside. Just as Piper had mentioned, a row of neatly packaged garments hung care free on the rack. She'd have to open each one of them to find what was hidden inside. 

"This could be fun." Paige said reaching up for the first one. She found two old wedding dresses, a black evening gown, a few other costumes most likely used for Halloween, but when she was nearing the end she knew her luck changed when she opened up a bag and saw a mens coat, cravat, vest, shirt and breeches hanging on one hanger. This garment was definitely worn in the 1800's. Surely there was a dress to match. 

Paige pulled open another bag, disappointed in seeing just another evening gown worn in the 40's more or less. She thought she was on to something when she came upon the mens suit. At last a black garment bag caught her eye, and she opened it up, gasping at what she found. It was a dress. A Victorian 1800's dress to be more percises. And it was perfect. Pale green in color, it was long and puffy, with white panels and lace that separated the different layers of the dress. The collar was low cut - or at least it would have been so in those days and adorned with beautiful lace. The sleeves poofed out from the shoulder, then back in to taper the arm length. It was so beautiful, Paige could see herself in it already. 

But wait. There were three sisters and one fine dress. Who would have claim to wear it?" Don't be silly, Paige" she told herself plucking the dress off the rack and biting her lip in thought. This dress belongs to your ancestors too. But what's fair is fair, she'd have to tell her sisters about what she had found anyway. Paige grabbed the men's costume thinking that either Leo or Cole would like it -as her date already had his picked out since he went to the reproduction ball almost every year. 

Humming, Paige made her way down stairs 

* 

Again, Petunia found herself being forced to attend another ball. The Whitshire's ball and it was a very grand affair. All the young ladies were hoping to find the right husband at these kinds of things, and unfortunately because of her parents - Petunia had already been legally declared by Lord Sidney De Paul. Earl of Heartwood. The name made her wrinkle her nose in disgust at the title that would soon be hers. 

She hadn't cried for days, like Clementin had thought she would. He thought she had been taking her arranged engagement rather well. She didn't speak to her mother for two whole days - which was odd to Clementin because despite his mother's harsh rules the two ladies did get along rather well. It seemed at times they were friends...almost like they had a secret hidden between them. 

"Aren't you going to the Whitshire ball?" Petunia asked, slipping on two pale violet gloves that matched her dark purple and violet dress. She turned to her brother, who was resting upon a chair, a book in hand. 

"You know I hate those things." Clementin said without looking up. "It's more Francis' calling." 

"That's because mamma bugs you to find a lady too." Petunia teased. The first light thing she said since the two days she found out about her engagement to the man she detested. 

"Perhaps." Clementin said, trying to suppress the grin that he wanted to sprout. That was a main reason he hated those stupid balls. He did like going to socialize with other members of his class, and sometimes him and his buddies would go to Greenly's hall and play cards when the ball got boring with no suitable women present. 

"Oh please do come, Clementin." Petunia crouched to the ground, gripping onto the arm of his chair as she looked up at him. "I'll need some support from at least one person who's on my side." She said with huge puppy dog eyes. 

Clementin looked down at his sister. Truly sorry for her position. And those damn eyes. She knew how to get to him. "Oh - all right." He finally said, snapping the book shut and marking it with his index finger. "You may find me there. But I won't be there for long." He warned. "Just enough to see how Lord De Paul reacts with you tonight." 

"Oh Clementin. I do love you!" Petunia wrapped her arms around her brother in joy. The only thing joyous would be his presence tonight. 

"Petunia. Watch your hair!" Came the strict voice of Aurora as she swept into the parlor room. With her eyes she ushered Petunia to get out of the room and into the waiting carriage. She was about to leave the room and shut the door behind her when she turned around and faced her eldest son. "Did I hear right? Are you making your presence shown tonight?" She asked. 

"For Petunia's sake, yes." Clementin said. 

"Two showings in one week. I do say, Clementin. Are you looking for a young lady to wed?" She asked. When Clementin had nothing to say to her remark, she just gave him a tight smile and made her way out the door as well. 

* 

"Oh my God." Piper said wriggling around in the pink dress that she had managed to find at a rental shop. "How did women wear all these layers and items of clothing. I don't think I can breathe in this corset." 

Phoebe tilted her head and pierced an earring into her ear. "You look stunning, Piper. And you know it." She assured her sister. Phoebe ran a hand along her satin cloth of midnight blue, waiting for Piper to say the same about her. Piper smiled. "We do look like we stepped out of the pages of the Cinderella fairytale, don't we?" She asked. 

"You look ravishing." Came a new voice. Cole entered the Halliwell's foyer and grabbed Phoebe from behind, nestling his face into her neck. Phoebe giggled and placed her hands on the arms that were wrapped around her. "Are you sure we have to go to this gala tonight?" He asked. 

Piper rolled her eyes. "Leo!" She called out impatiently. She waited for his mere presence to orb into the room. And was shocked when she saw him. Decked in black pants, a white top with a vest and jacket over it he looked perfectly like a higher class gentleman from the ninetieth century. The four of them defiantly dressed to their part. 

"Wow. Piper." Leo said, thinking the same thing she was. He walked up, about to give her a kiss, and then decided to pick up her hand instead. He lightly grazed his lips along the back of her hand, and bowed. Piper looked amused. "Should that follow a curtsey?" She asked him, playing along with his game. 

Up in her room, Paige knew her sisters and their dates were waiting for her. She raised a hand to her temple, and tried to shake off the odd feeling she was getting. Something turned very very wrong in her room. Her body felt weak and she was light headed. She glanced back into the mirror to check her appearance. Aside from a slight flush, she looked fine. She looked more than fine. She looked like a nineteenth century princess. She wore the pale green dress which fit her perfectly, hugging every feminine curve. The low cut swoop neck allowed her to wear a black chocker - which was also in the attic - with a fancy pendulum adorning it. Her hair was swept up in a high bun, but a few trendils escaped, framing her pale face. She wore very little make up - just enough to accent her beautiful features, and all in all Paige was pleased with the outcome. 

She slapped the white gloves against her thigh, and groaned. Then why was she feeling this way? She didn't have a sixth sense, but yet something was wrong. Something was weird. 

"PAIGE" Came Piper's yell from down stairs. Ok, they were getting impatient. 

"Coming." Paige yelled down. She picked up her small purse, and took a step towards the door. She felt the whole room spinning. "Stop it Paige..." She muttered to herself. "Stop this feeling, and go out tonight. Have fun. You didn't dress up for nothing." 

Her self help talk seemed to help, because she made it out of her room, and down the steps in mere seconds. 

* 


	2. Paige and Clementin Part 2

TITLE: Paige and Clementin (Part 2) 

AUTHOR: Buffy Anne Slayer 

* 

Sidney's eyes bore into Petunia's. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening?" He asked her. 

Petunia gave him a polite smile. He was being civilized. What was wrong with him? She met up with his grey-black eyes and almost forgot to hold her manners in check as she almost cried out in surprise. Evil. That's what she saw when she looked at him. Evil. And she knew she shouldn't. He was a harmless Earl. There were probably a lot more evil people in the world than him. Probably a lot more in this very ball room. 

He whirled her around on the dance floor, and Petunia had to keep herself steady so she wouldn't want to dance out of his grip. Not that she could have. His grip was vice-like. Petunia looked over his shoulder at her brother. 

He was standing against the wall watching both of them like a hawk. He wasn't happy. He probably saw the intentions Sidney had just by looking at his face, wondering what kind of fake compliments he was giving his sister. 

"When this dance ends, why don't we go out to the gardens?" He suggested, a sly grin spreading on his stubbled face. 

Petunia shook her head. "That would be most indecent." She told him. 

"Come on now, Petunia. You're an engaged woman. No one will think twice about it. And plus - " He looked up and around the room at smiling couples also dancing not noticing Clementin's watchful stare. "No one will even notice." He said. 

Petunia knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to get her out side, ravish her, and then have someone find her in a compromising position. Then she'd be forced to marry. At least with a public engagement and courting, Petunia had a slight chance of getting out of it. 

"I don't wish to go outside." She told him. And she meant it. 

"How will we possibly get to know one another better, my sweet - if we dont have a chance to be alone." 

"I can get to know you just fine in this ball room. With people around." Petunia told him matter of factly. With her brother around, she told herself. 

He smirked. "Ok. Fine." He took a large step, whirling her around again, facing another direction of the room. "What is there to know about you, besides being the daughter of a duke?" 

Petunia sighed and started to gaze at the grand stairs that led into the ballroom. This was how the rest of her life was going to be? Married to him? She heard the voice of the butler calling out three names. "Lord and Lady Billright, and Lady Meghan Billright." He announced. Petunia allowed her eyes to travel to the top of the stairs to see the faces of the married couple Billright's. She did tense up when she saw their daughter. She had never seen Meghan before, and her presence had caught her off guard. The lady was beautiful - even Petunia could tell that. She had dark brown hair, or was it black? It was swept up in the fashionable style of today. Her dress was a tad bit old, but she could get away with it wearing it to this ball. It was long and billowy. A pale green and white with lace. She even had an old fashioned choker around her neck. Petunia found that most odd. No one wore chokers like that anymore. Incase this Meghan wanted to stand out - and she wasn't sure she did by the look on her face - wearing a choker would do it. 

Maybe that's what made Petunia so uneasy. It wasnt her out of date dress....it was more the look on her face. She was perplexed. Confused. Her pale face scanned the room, her rosy lips parted in awe. It was as if she'd never been to a ball before. 

"Well?" A voice asked, close to her ears. 

"Hmmm?" Petunia tore her eyes away from the group that had just walked in. 

"You never answered my question. What's there to know about you?" Sidney asked, trying to get her back into his conversation. 

* 

Piper bit her lip, as she turned the jeep around another corner. Leo was in the passenger seat giving her directions from a hand written map that Brent had given Paige days ago. Phoebe and Cole were comfortably sitting in the back, and Paige sat beside Phoebe nervously looking out the window. They decided to meet Brent at the actual ball since he didn't live to far away from there, like the sisters had. They took Piper's jeep because it was most roomy, and Paige was glad of that. She still felt nauseated. She had been feeling like that ever since she slipped the gorgeous gown on that evening. 

Paige rolled her eyes at herself. Right. A simple evening gown made her uneasy and nauseated. Paige sighed and rested her head against the back seat,. Maybe if she closed her eyes the butterflies would go away. She slapped the gloves against her leg once again, but then decided she had better put them on. Still with closed eyes, she slipped the smooth satin gloves onto her hands, which made their way halfway up her arm. That's when a sensation washed over her. A new sensation. Almost felt as if she were orbing...but she wasn't willing herself to orb. 

Suddenly she was jerked to the right, and her eyes flung open. "Hey wha-" Paige froze. Where was she? She wasn't in the car anymore. She was in....in some sort of closed box. A closed MOVING box, the wood smelled old and musty. After she started to blurt out her protest two people sitting right across from her looked at her oddly. 

Paige grabbed a hold of the seat she was sitting on. It wasn't the gray car seat anymore. She was sitting on a pink satin cushion thrown over an uncomfortable bench chair. The woman, who had her hair up in a bun, graying at the sides shook her head. "Really Meghan, what's wrong? The driver only went over a small bump." 

"W-what did you call me?" Paige asked. 

"Oh Meghan. Stop your fooling." The man sitting next to the women told her. 

"That's why she hasn't found a bachelor yet, Frank." The lady said looking up at her husband. "She's just to much like one of the guys. They'd rather befriend her than ask for her hand in marriage." 

"Uh...." Paige looked around the closed box, noting that the two sides had dark pink curtains drawn closed at each end. Paige slowly inched toward a curtain, and pulled it back. She gasped. "Oh my God" She breathed, looking out at the scene before her. Where were the busy streets of San Francisco? Where were the cars, and tall buildings, the people walking to and from night clubs, hanging around their friends drinking and laughing? All she saw were trees. Many many trees. And the smell. It was so fresh and clean. "We're in a carriage." Paige said to herself. 

"Yes. Very smart, dear." The lady said, patting Paige on the arm. "Are you sure you're all right, darling?" 

Paige poked her head out even further, she was almost half way hanging out. Nothing but tree after tree. "Don't you think this is pushing the reenactment a little to far?" She shouted out at someone. The driver, knowing that lady Meghan was talking to him, turned around, but kept a tight rein on the horses as well. 

The horse went over a large stone on the road, jolting Paige once again, and she almost fell out of the carriage. 

"Meghan get back in here this instant." The man shouted. Two large hands plucked her from the window, and plotted her firmly down on the seat. "What's gotten into you, girl?" He questioned. 

"You act as if you've never seen the country, my dear." The lady asked. 

"Riiiiight." Paige inched herself away from the two strange people and kept on looking around inside the odd carriage. How did she get here? Why was she here? And who was this Meghan person they were calling her by? 

"PAIGE" Phoebe shouted. 

Piper looked back into the review mirror, just seeing the white specks of light take her sister away. She acted quickly and pulled onto a side street, stopping the car when it was safe. "Paige?" She asked, turning around completely. 

"What happened?" Leo asked. 

"She just...orbed." Phoebe said, looking at the empty seat. 

"She'll come back." Piper told them all, looking at where Paige once sat. "She always comes back, she's new to orbing. She doesnt go very far." 

It was silent for a few minutes while all four looked at the empty space. 

"What if she doesnt come back? Why the heck would Paige have to orb?" Phoebe asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I mean...it doesnt make sense. She wasnt in danger. Infact...she was relaxed..." 

"Weird." Piper agreed. "Definitely weird. Leo." She turned to her husband. "Can you sense her?" 

Everyone watched Leo as he concentrated his powers onto finding the Charmed One. He sighed, but still tried to track her. Supernatural style. "Its...weak." He mumbled. "Weird. She's far. Very far away." 

"But still on Earth?" Piper asked hopefully. 

"Yeah....I believe she's still on Earth. Piper I've never had such a weak track of someone before." 

"Maybe she's not in San Francisco." Phoebe said. 

"Leo go check with the elders. Maybe they know something." Piper said urging him to orb up to the high heavens. 

Leo agreed and soon orbed out of the passenger seat. 

Ten very long minutes later he reappeared. "Paige was somehow connected to the past. When she put in item of clothing on....most likely the dress, or necklace...or something that connected her with the past she was quickly transported there." Leo told them. 

"But she was wearing the dress for a while. Wouldn't she have been sent through time the moment she put it on?" Phoebe asked. 

Cole remembered the gloves. She was slapping them against her leg seconds before orbing away into nothing. He was going to bring those up but Piper interrupted his thoughts. 

"How far into the past Leo?" Piper asked. "And where in the past?" 

"1843." 

"1843!!!" both Piper and Phoebe exclaimed. 

"London 1843." Leo said further more. 

"I guess we're going to London, England." Cole stated. 

"Can we do that?" Phoebe asked. 

"Opening a portal shouldn't be too hard for you guys now." Leo said. "And." He looked down at his garments. "You can't say we aren't dressed for it." 

* 

Paige, who couldn't muster up any speech when she entered the ball room, was glad the elderly lady pushed her along to the sidelines to introduce her to some people. She had no idea if she was at the right ball that Brent had told her to go to, or if she could possibly...in some magical way...BE in London around that time era. 

"It's so lovely to finally meet you Meghan." Someone said infront of her. "This is your first year in the season, I take it?" She asked. 

Paige gulped and looked up at the lady she had entered the room with. The lady narrowed her eyes and mentally scolded her before turning a smile onto the elderly lady. 

"Yes. Yes it is. This is actually only the third ball she has attended so far. We reached London a tad bit late, I'm afraid. Frank had business that he needed to attend to. But as we say, better late than never, right?" 

"Of course. Of course." The lady with her hair pulled back so tightly, it was more of a awkward bun than fashionable hair style, agreed, nodding her thin face. "There are plenty of bachelors here to tonight. For my lovely Angela as well." She boasted. "Even his Grace, the Duke of Tuelon showed up." 

The lady, who Meghan now realized she should be calling 'mother', put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Oh he's not his Grace just yet, Meredith." She told her. "Where is that man anyway?" She craned her neck and scanned the room. "He'd make a fine catch, a fine catch indeed." She said placing her hands on Paige's shoulders. Paige almost jumped at the touch. 

Clementin let his eyes wander for one split second away from his sister and De Paul. Just in time to see a small group enter the ball room. The girl - woman rather, who trailed behind Lord and Lady Billright. He'd never seen her before. But then again, he hadn't made it a priority to attend such silly balls. Now he was beginning to wish he had. The raven haired beauty was not like any of the other prissy ladies of the ton. She had dark hair, which wasn't very highly praised among young ladies. Blonde was the ideal color to be, like his sister. Brunette if you were born with it...but to have such dark hair....it made her stand out. She had a flawless complexion, most of her creamy white skin was exposed at the neck and shoulders, and Clementin was glad he was able to see her perfect skin. She had round brown eyes, and rosy lips. Lips he'd just love to kiss once. 

Clementin shook himself out of the dream of touching this fair lady. Literally shook himself. He shouldn't be chasing after these ladies. Not when his job was to watch De Paul, and find some sort of evidence that this courtship of him and his sister was a fraudulent one. 

He scanned the room of dancers, once again finding his sister and Sidney De Paul. Petunia looked rather bored, although she tried her best not to look like she was uninterested. That would bring up even more gossip about them. While De Paul looked to be clutching her back a bit to tightly for Clementin's standards. 

Automatically Clementins eyes wondered back to the wall were Meghan Billright stood. She scanned the room, her eyes expressive and large. He loved the innocent and blank look on her beautiful face as she took it all in. 

"Ah Clementin, my man." A large hand slapped down on Clementins shoulder, he winced and was forced to look away from the stranger and his sister as he faced one of his old card friends. "It's been ages. How you holding up? Ready to take on Dukedom I hear?" He asked. 

Clementin gave him all he could offer. A smile. A small smile at that. 

"So I hear your sister is engaged." 

His smile faded quickly. 

"To Sidney De Paul, no less." Roger said, not even noticing the look on Clementin's face growing darker and darker. "Didn't we hate him when we were younger?" He asked seriously. 

"Still do." He said sharply, not even tending to. 

He laughed. "Ah, but I take it your sister doesn't." 

Silence. 

"Ah there's Mary Attkins. I promised her a dance not to long ago. Nice seeing you, Clementin. Don't be a stranger to these social events, huh?" He asked, shaking his hand before leaving. 

Clementin quickly went back to watching the ball room. The spot where Meghan once stood was now filled with two elderly men talking rather quickly to each other. Clementin then scanned the dance floor. The song had already ended, and he couldn't find De Paul anywhere insight. Luckily the shiny bright head of his sisters came through the crowd, as she made his way over to him. 

"That" Petunia said once reaching his side. "Was the longest dance ever" Petunia hated to beg. Infact she despised when she did it, or anyone else. But this time she needed to. She gripped onto her brother coat, and looked up. "Please, Clementin, please. Find a way to end this sham engagement." She said with pleading eyes. 

* 

Piper was the first to fall to the ground. "ooof." She said as she landed with a loud thud. Phoebe came spilling ontop of her. Then Cole and then last but not least Leo. The black portal that carried them from San Fransisco to London closed after him. 

"Phoebe, get off of me" Piper groaned from underneath Phoebe's arm. Phoebe realized where she had landed and jumped up quickly where the two men had stood. Her attention was soon diverted to where they were. "Where are we?" She asked outloud. 

"This is it." Cole said looking around the area. "London. 1843." 

"You'd be the best one to ask." Piper said quietly, she got up and dusted herself off, grumbling about her now dirty dress. 

"Wow...it's like....amazing." Pheobe said looking around her. Green hills surrounded the small gravel dirt road. Trees were lined everywhere and even in the dead of night, the midnight blue sky twinkled with many many stars. 

"We're actually in the country." Leo informed them, making the connection himself. "London can be very...busy. But the place where Paige is at must be somewhere off in the country. Many people hold large balls in their estates." 

Piper turned to her left, trying to find a light or some sign that a house was nearby. She quickly found it in the distance. "There's something to go by." She said squinting. 

"It's a start." Cole told them, taking a lead and walking to the left. 

* 

Paige placed a hand on her mothers arm. "Uh...mother." She said, not knowing what to call her. "I think I need some fresh air. I'm going outside to clear my head." 

After what Meghan did in the carriage earlier, and her quiet attitude tonight, Clara thought nothing of it. "There's a balcony over there." She said pointing past the dance floor. Paige thanked her, and made her way towards the open doors. She really had to clear her head, find out what had happened to her. She knew it was magical. No one - no one normal that is - could be sitting in a car one moment then be transported to some mystical place where civilazation took on a new meaning. Paige smiled as she passed a few men who nodded to her, one looked like he wanted to stop and ask her something, but Paige didnt want to deal with anyone that moment. She brushed past couples discreetly. 

She made it to the balcony. It was on the first floor, but still raised from the ground a bit. Below the railing bright green bushes nicely trimmed lined the large balcony. Past the green landscape the entry to what looked like to be Whitshire's gardens. It was an immaculate place indeed. Paige leaned against the stone edge, clasped her hands together and for one moment since she got there basked in the beauty that surrounded her. She deserved to enjoy it at least. She looked up at the stars. Living in down town San Fransisco, you didn't see stars like these. God, what a peaceful place this was. But where was it? That's what she needed to know. 

Off to the side, Paige saw a group of people walking towards the great mansion. She paid them no attention though, she turned to the couple that also escaped to the balcony. A man and a women. The man had his back to her, but she could tell by his frame that he was a very large and powerful person. He wore a coat with a crest on it, the crest she had no idea what it stood for. His hair was cut short, past his ears, a gorgeous sandy color, almost a light brown. The women he was with was short and petitie. Very beautiful, with a pile of honey blonde hair piled up on her head. She looked distressed. Paige had been so quiet entering however, they still thought they were alone. 

"I'm telling you." The women said. "He's hiding something. Hiding what, I have no idea. But even if he wasn't, we're not suited, Clementin. I don't like him." 

So Clementin was his name. How....odd. No one was named Clementin anymore. She'd like this Clementin person to turn around, so she could see his face, but she didnt dare move. Thier convesation was also very intriguing. 

"I promise you, Petunia. You have my word. You shall not marry this man. I'll talk to mother about it as soon as we get home." 

"And what if she insists that I get married off? No matter to whom? She thinks I'm turning into a spinister, Clementin. And I'm not but two and twenty yet!" 

The man gave a short laugh. "You're a beautiful young woman." He said, emphasizing the young in his sentence. Paige turned even more towards the couple. Beautiful and young she was. 

"PAIGE." 

The sound startled all three of them. And all three turned to the left. The group of people Paige had noticed before, came into a closer view. She saw them with all clarity. Leo, Cole, Piper and Phoebe. They were here! They were here in this mess with her. She felt her heart jump. She examined the distance between the rail and the ground, and she knew she could make it. Blushingingly looking back at the startled couple she placed both hands on the rail, turned around so she was sitting on the edge and then -very unlady like- swung her legs over, jumping down past the bushes to the ground. Her sisters had already met up with her by then. 

"Is she mad? Are you mad?" The man asked watching the lady actually jump off the balcony. The lady, he realized was Lady Meghan Billright. If he was any bit intrigued with her when she walked into the ballroom, this only heightened it. 

Paige didnt look back as she happily ran towards her sisters and friends. She hugged them both. "boy am I glad to see you!" She cried out. "What the hell happened?" 

"That's something we'd like to know." Piper said. She saw that the two people on the balcony had walked over to the edge where Paige once stood, and if any of them talked loud enough, they could easily hear their private conversation. She pulled Paige back towards a corner of the house. Out of ear shot. "One minute you were in the car and the next....pfft. Here. London." 

"1843." Phoebe added. 

"1843?" Paige asked, astonished. "Are you sure...?" She had played with the thought this was the renactment gone to far. Or even...a dream perhaps? She had no idea she was actually back in time. But then again, it did make sense....and it also wasnt that hard to believe concidering her life style. 

"How did you get here?" Leo asked. 

Paige looked up at her whitelighter. "It was the oddest thing. I arrived by a real horse and carriage. AND I'm Meghan." 

"You're Meghan?" 

"Meghan Billright. Daughter of a baron and baroness to be precise." She said. "This is - to my understanding - my first 'season' out, and my parents are finding me a husband to wed." Paige made a face, and crossed her arms. 

"Most odd..." Leo said in thought. 

"Do you think we came under alias?" Phoebe asked, turning towards Leo. 

"I dont think so. Probably because we came through a portal. But also....this could be another one of Paiges past lives. That's why she fits into the body so easily." 

Cole thought about the gloves. "No." He said. All eight eyes darted towards him, waiting for him to explain. "An ancestor. Meghan Billright is just a Halliwell ancestor. I bet when you placed those gloves onto your hand, you were connected to your ancestor and for some reason or another forced to come back here, and inhabit her body." 

Paige looked down at her gloved hands. She did feel weird when she slipped the dress on. She totally dissapeard when she placed the gloves on. "But why?" 

"Obviously a mission." Leo pointed out. 

"Who are you?" A new voice boomed into their conversation, and the five of them turned around to face the handsome man that was on the balcony and saw Paige jump down. He placed his hands on his hips and lowered his eyes at them. 

"W-who are we?" Piper asked. "Well...." She looked for Pheobe for help. 

"Guests at this party!" Phoebe jumped in. 

"Do you have invitations?" He asked, sizing them up and down curiosly. 

"Clementin....Clementin...." A breathless Pentunia came running up from behind him, carrying her long skirts in hand so she wouldnt trip. Her delay in coming probably resulted in her actually taking the nearest door outside instead of using the way Paige and Clementin did. She came up to her bother, and linked her arm in his. When she faced the lady with dark black hair, she felt something weird wash over her again. "You're Meghan, right?" She asked. 

Paige nodded. 

"Our parents are friends with your parents." She said. "I havent seen you out and about, however. Is this your first season?" 

Again Paige nodded. 

"Oh. It's my third." She informed her "Not" She quickly added "Because I cant find myself a husband. I'm a rather picky person" Pentunia wanted to change the subject of her lovless life so she turned to the remaining couple. "And you are....?" 

"I was just about to get that information myself." Clementin spoke, as if he were the host of the party and these people were offending him by showing up uninvited. In all reality he didnt' much care if they were invited or not. 

"These are my friends. I invited them along." Paige said, grabbing a hold of Phoebes arm, and giving them a big bright smile. "I do think we should all go inside though. Don't you agree?" Paige asked, turning to Piper and Phoebe. 

"Right." Clementin said, stepping out of the way. "There is a door around the corner...I suggest we all use it this time." When he spoke those words, he looked directly at Paige, and she did the only thing she could do under the gaze of his handsome brown eyes, she gave him an appologetic smile and allowed him to place a hand on her back and ushur her towards the door first. 

* 


	3. Paige and Clementin Part 3

TITLE: Paige and Clementin (Part 3) 

AUTHOR: Buffy Anne Slayer 

* 

"Hey." Piper said. She had stopped pacing back and forth on Paige's floor. "If Paige...er ....uh...Meghan, sorry. I should get used to saying that. But if Paige has techincally inhabited Meghans body....and Meghan is an ancestor of ours...." 

"Then she should be a witch too!" Phoebe said jumping up. 

The five of them were back at the Billright's estate. Paige had snuck her four friends into her room without any servents or her parents seeing. She told them they could stay in her room with her since they had no where else to go. 

"Have you...done anything magical?" Leo asked. 

Paige shook her head. "You mean I wouldnt have the same power I do in my former life?" 

"Not nessecary. You could have premintions...or....telekensis...time freezing...even a new power unheard of." 

"Concentrate." Phoebe said. "Try to find what your power is." 

"Well, Phoebe...its rather hard to do spontansiously." Paige said. "I dont even know what I'm supposed to be doing." 

At that second, the door slowly opened. Paige's reaction was to pop her hands into the air and cry out. What if those were her 'parents' and noticed that four strangers were in the room. Two of them being men. But no one came around the door. It just stood there. Frozen. Frozen in time. Paige tilted her head. 

Phoebe noticed it, and ran to the door, looking around the corner. A short and stout maid, holding a handful of towels had frozen on the spot. "She's frozen." She whispered to the gang. "It's a maid." 

"Quickly, hide in my closet." Paige jumped up, and directed them all in to it. 

"Just throw up your hands again." Piper directed from the closet. 

"Shhh" Paige shushed her, but did as she was told. The door contunied to open again, and the maid made her self known. "Your towels, my lady." She said giving a small curtsey before placing them on her night table. Paige noticed a small basin filled with water where she settled the towels down. Oh yes, she must wash up before bed. 

"Thank you." Paige said dismissing her. When the door clicked shut, her closet door swung open, and everyone filed out. Paige turned to them. "aaaallright." She said enthusatically. "I got the power to freeze. Wicked." 

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Not a power to play with, Paige." She warned. 

"Now all we have to do is find out why Paige was broght here, vanquish the evil, and take us home!" Phoebe said, plopping on Paiges large bed. "Where the TV is. And radio. And malls. And cars and - " 

"Phoebe?" Cole asked. 

Phoebe looked up. "yeah?" 

"You dont watch a lot of TV or listen to the radio." 

"Oh but I'm gonna start." She told him. 

* 

Paige was again startled when someone entered her room. The butler stood by her door, his back straight and upright. Don't these servants ever knock? Luckily for her, and Meghan's reputation, the others had went down to London to scope it out. However, there was no way that Meghan could have went without a chaperone. And how would she explain them as her chaperone? 

Leo had thought it was rather good that Paige held a position in society. It would be easier for them if she was known. But Paige didn't think so. She'd rather not have an identity like her sisters and actually BE able to witness London, England as it was in 1843. 

Paige scowled at the stern butler. 

"You have a visitor, my lady." He told her, almost putting his nose up in the air at her. "Are you receiving?" 

_Am I receiving what?_Paige asked herself. Oh yeah. Probably receiving visitors. "A visitor? For me?" Maybe Meghan had many friends, how was she going to not give herself away in front of people who knew her so well? Maybe she should say she wasn't recieving....no. Curiosity got the best of her and she rose from her table. "I'll be right down er - " Drat. She forgot the butlers name. "Thank you." She said, finishing it off. He gave her a curt nod and left the room. 

Paige didn't know a lot about historical society, but she knew that most ladies kept there hair up, or used a bonnet when going out side. She detested putting a silly bonnet on her head, fashionable or not, and she had no time to wrap her hair up even if she knew how. So she did what she could only do. She ran a comb through her long tresses, straightened out the morning gown she was wearing and then left the room, eager to find out who was visiting her. Maybe it was the rest of the gang, using this as a way of introduction? 

She was ushered into what the butler called the red room, and quickly entered. Surprise surprise. Almost everything in the room was a royal deep red. Hence the name red room, Paige thought. "Nice room." She muttered looking around. 

Petunia Clodimor rose and turned around. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked. She could have sworn Meghan commented on a room in her own house! 

"What?" Paige looked over at the newcomer. The pretty young women at the ball...what was her name? A silly flower...Petunia was it? "Oh nothing. You're Petunia, am I right?" 

"Yes. Lady Petunia Clodimor. I er....you must be wondering why I came to pay you a visit, since we barely know each other." 

Paige crossed her arms and nodded. 

"Perhaps we could talk over some tea?" Petunia suggested. 

"Hmm? Oh yes." Paige straightened. "Tea. Of course. Where are my manners? Let me go put on the ket- " Paige had to stop herself. Did they even have tea kettles in these times? Why didn't she pay more attention in history class? It occurred to Paige that she didnt even know where the kitchen was either...."I mean let me go fetch some for us." She covered up. 

Petunia blanched. "You get your own tea?" She asked. "Dont you have servants?" 

"Ooooh." Paige let out a laugh. Servants. Right. They'd know where the kitchen was! "Right. Of course. Where's my head?" She asked herself laughing. Would they mind if she bothered them for a simple cup of tea? "I'll just call someone up then." 

Petunia looked at the bell pull. "Why don't you ring?" She asked. 

"Because...." Paige looked at the perfectly good bell pull in the salon. "It's broken?" That came out more of a question than a response. "Plus I like to do things myself. You know? I'm not incapable of getting some tea." Paige knew full well that she was. 

"I feel the same way!" Petunia exclaimed. "See. I knew I liked you from the get go. That's why I'm here actually. To better meet your aquaintance. It's rather silly, but I have very few friends. When I noticed you the other day there was a....." 

Paige waited for her to continue. She didn't help her out. 

"Connection." Petunia finished off with a slight blush. 

Paige thought back to the conversation that her and her bother were having out on the balcony. Forgetting about the tea, Paige sat down on the chair directly across from the sofa where Petunia sat waiting for her. "I wasn't eavesdropping." She stated first and foremost. "But I couldn't help but overhear you say something about a marriage you didn't want to go through?" 

"Oh that." Petunia waved her hand. "I'm engaged to a slimly old man." 

"I take it you dont like him." Paige said slowly. 

"Like him? I cant stand to look at the man. It's Lord Sidney De Paul, if you've heard of him. He's been after me ever since my first season. I've declined him many a time. I know when it'll be right to wed." 

"And you can't end this engagement?" 

"Of course not. My mother gave her word." 

"What?" 

Petunia looked at her oddly. "It's an arranged marriage. I can't back out of it. Of course, De Paul can. Which is what I'm trying to do. Find a loop hole of some sort. Something. Anything to make him not want me." 

Paige leaned back in the chair. "I wish there was someway I could help." She said. Was this why she was here? Was this the mission she was sent for? To help a young lady out of a marriage she didn't want. Paige had a feeling this sort of thing happened a lot in these days. What made Petunia Clodimor so special in order for her to travel time to save her? 

"Oh!" Petunia said suddenly. "I almost forgot. Are you attending the Opera tomorrow eve?" 

"Opera?" Paige wrinkled her nose. 

"I wish you'd come." Petunia didn't see the look on her face. "My whole family will be there. Even if you don't come with your parents, you can always be escorted by my family. I wish I had someone my age to talk to. My brother Clemetin is just wonderful and all - " The mere mention of the handsome man's name made Paige straighten. 'But it's not like we can giggle over the latest fashiond or gossip about who's betrothed to who in the ton." She rested a hand on Paige's knee. "I'm usually not so forward, but I think we'd make great friends." She declared. 

Paige didn't want to go with her parents, they only gave her odd looks. "My parents have previous plans tomorrow eve." She lied. "But I'd still love to go with you." 

Petunia clapped her hands. "Excellent. You're actually closer to the town of London than we are, so a carriage will be here to pick you up at seven sharp." 

* 

Paige looked around the large filled auditorium. At least theater hadn't changed to drastically in the past 100 or so years. She scanned the room for Leo, Cole, Phoebe and Piper who promised to purchase tickets when she told them last night were she was going. She couldn't see their heads anywhere. 

"Isn't this exciting?" Petunia asked, who was sitting next to her. She held a pair of small dainty binoculars in her hand. Petunia sat to the left of her, and Clemetin to her right, and the second eldest son next to Clementin. Clementin's mere presence made Paige short of breath. He was so charming. He was everything a man should be. He made her nervous, and not many men did that. 

The two elderly Clodimors sat in seats next to them, and that took up the private balcony reserved just for the Duke and Duchess. 

"I love theature." Paige said. At least that wasn't a stupid thing to say. At the balcony next to them two couples entered. Paige let a small breath release from her throat when she noticed Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Cole enter the balcony next to them. They noticed her, gave her a nod. Clementin also noticed them. 

"Aren't those your friends over there?" He asked Paige, turning to look at her. 

Paige looked again. "Uh...yes." 

Clementin looked amused. "Do they follow you everywhere you go?" 

"Well, they are my friends. Oh look." The curtains were going up. "It's starting." She positioned herself firmly in the uncomfortable seat and looked down, wishing she would have accepted the pair of binoculars offered to her. She thought balcony seats were a privilege. Everyone on stage looked like small dots of dancing singing people. Not that she paid much attention to it anyway. She kept on looking at her group of friends sitting in the seats beside her, scanning the room for anything suspicious. They were on supernatural watch. 

After a very long time of sitting and pretending to enjoy the opera, the curtains went down. Paige wanted to cheer out "FINALLY" but that would make her in the spot light. People around her and at the seats below started to get up. "Well, THAT was a pretty long production." She said, trying to make conversation. 

Clementin got up and held his arm out to her. He grinned. "That, my lady, was the first half." 

First half? 

"Silly." Petunia said, standing herself. "We're only at intermission." 

"Of course." Paige said as if she were only joking. She accepted the gentleman's arm, and the four of them, Francis included walked out to the foyer. 

"Let me go get some lemonade for us all." Francis said. 

"Oh, I'll help." Petunia readily jumped to the task, following his long strides. With the Duke and Duchess going off to mingle with their friends, Paige found her and Clemetin alone in the hallway, away from most of the opera go-ers. 

"Did you know your friends were attending the same opera as us?" He asked her, leaning in. 

"I mentioned it." She told him. She could be just as controlled as he was, she thought. No gorgeous smoldering eyes and handsome smile was going to make her break down. 

"And these friends of yours....how do you know them?" 

_ Shit._ Paige said to herself. They hadn't devised a plan in case anyone asked how they were connected. They hadn't thought that Petunia and Clementin would even bring it up. Paige automatically brought her nails up to her mouth, and bit on the edges, like she usually did when she was deep in thought. Wait....did gently bred women bite there nails? Was it even proper for women of today to bite their nails? She quickly set them back to her side. She didn't want to do anything to make Meghan look unlady-like in public. Especially if she were to return her body soon. very soon - if Paige could help it. "Oh.....just from galas here and there." She said. Please let that be a good answer! She asked herself. 

The look on his face told her he accepted it. He crossed his arms and nodded. "There's another dance being held next week at the Forenmiers. I'm sure your family is invited." 

"I'm sure they are." Paige said. 

"I don't normally go to those things. I might however make the exception if I find that you may be going. Can I?" He asked her. 

Paige felt like melting at his feet. "Can you what?" She croaked out. So much for keeping in control of his presence. 

"Make that assumption?" He asked her with an amused look on his face. 

Paige did NOT want to be here next week. "I love going to those affairs." She lied. "You'll find me there." 

"Ahhh there you are." Petunia breezed into the group, holding out a glass for Paige. Paige accepted it with gratitude and took a sip. 

"We're talking about the Forenmeirs ball." Clementin said, accepting his own drink from his brother. 

"Oh, how lovely. Are you attending, Meghan?" She asked. 

"I believe I am." She said with a curt nod. 

"Splendid." 

Francis looked towards the entrance way to their balcony seats. "I think the show's going to start up again. Shall we all take our seats again?" He asked. 

Paige mentally groaned. 

* 

Piper sighed and looked around the room. "Is that all people do, Leo?" She asked. "Go to balls and masquerades and operas...?" 

"More or less the women do, yeah." Leo said. 

"Thank God for the women's movement." Phoebe muttered, a touch bored. She'd been to three balls since their short time here already. She was sure people would know that she had worn this dress once already. Paige had loaned her and Piper a dress from her own closet, but being a daughter of a baron didn't exactly make her really wealthy, and even her supply had limits to it. 

Cole looked down at Phoebe and laughed, giving her a tight squeeze and bringing her closer to him. 

"They should be here already. I see the blonde with her uh...beau." Piper locked her eyes on Sidney De Paul. Paige informed them that Petunia despised the man, and couldn't get out of her arranged engagement. "And I even see the future Duke of Tuelon. He's obviously watching out for Paige too." 

"Hmmm. A little love connection along the way of saving innocents?" Phoebe teased. 

The Butler came into view and announced a new couple. "Lord and lady Billright. And Lady Meghan Billright." He barked out. And then stepped aside. This time more than one person stopped to look up at the couple. Many eyes watched as the beautiful young Meghan stepped into the room, and looked around for her friends. 

Piper was about to make her way to Paige when she noticed that Clementin had beat her to it. She frowned. Now was not the time. Clementin took her hand and kissed the back of it. He said something to her, which made Paige smile, and nod back at him. Then she spotted Piper, excused herself from Clementin and quickly made her way over. 

"Well?" Piper asked, being the first one Paige reached. 

"I promised him a dance." Paige told her. 

Piper rolled her eyes. "Not that." She said. "Did you find anything new...anything suspicious." 

Paige shook her head. "No. Everything....seems normal." 

"Damn. How long do we have to be here?" 

"You don't have to be here any longer than you like." Paige said narrowing her eyes. "You're not the ones stuck in someone's body. If I remember correctly you came through a time portal. You can leave through one too." 

"Sorry". Piper apologized. She scanned the room, noticing that Leo had left Cole and Phoebe, and Cole and Phoebe had snuck out onto the dance floor. Piper pulled Paige away from the couples. "I see your friend is making her way over." 

Paige turned around. "Oh Petunia? She's rather nice. You'll like her." 

"Meghan!" Petunia said happily. "Glad you showed." 

"Petunia, I'd like for you to meet a dear friend of mine. Piper....Piper Halliwell." She said. Obviously the name Halliwell hadn't kicked into the generation, as she was still on Billright. 

"How nice to meet you." Petunia said politely. "I haven't seen you or your friends around, Piper. This your first season?" 

"No I - uh - actually, we're not from here." 

"Oh?" This seemed to interest Petunia. 

"They're from America." Paige said, giving her the truth. 

"You don't say!" Petunia put all her attention onto Piper now. "The colonies....er I'm sorry, you're an independent nation now, I should address it like that. That is most fascinating. A true American." 

Piper smiled at her. Born in a time unthinkable to you, she told herself. 

"Piper. Pa- um. Meghan." Leo said rushing up to the small group. "I need to speak to you now." 

"Now, Leo? We're - " 

"It's urgent." He interrupted. Piper and Paige immediately got the drift. "If you'll excuse me." He said to Petunia. 

"But of course." 

Leo grabbed Piper's hand, and Paige followed, shrugging to Petunia as she left, not even knowing that Clementin had made his way to the group. He was angry that he didn't make it in time. Petunia turned to him. "Most odd." She said and told him about the man who quickly took away her company. 

* 

They found a room to themselves. A sitting room as it were. Leo faced Phoebe, Cole, Piper and Paige. "I stumbled on something." He said, he leaned against the mantle on the fire place. "Something big. Remember when Petunia said she found him....strange?" 

Paige nodded. 

"He's more of a warlock than on the strange side." 

The three sisters weren't surprised. They were expecting something supernatural to pop up. 

"Great." Phoebe mumbled and turned away. 

"We don't have our powers when we travel to the past, how are we going to vanquish him?" Piper asked. 

Paige lifted one hand up to contribute. "I've got the power to freeze." 

"And we have the power of three." Cole put in. 

"Why would Sidney - a warlock - want a normal life? It doesn't add up." Piper asked. 

"Not if Petunia was a normal women. I couldn't believe my luck. I left the ball to find a bathroom, and I came across a room. The door was open ajar, but I could still see in. Sidney was there and he was talking to someone - a very high demon - through a mirror. He practically gave his whole plan away. He told him his plan was successful. He got the mother to make Petunia give his hand in marriage. Soon the witch would be his." 

"Witch?" Phoebe asked. 

"Witch. And Sidney knows it. He's planning to have a child with her." 

"It makes sense." Cole said nodding. "The whole reason for existence in these days is to attend these frivolous balls, find someone decent enough to spend the rest of your life with - marry - and if the man holds any title at all, produce an heir and die knowing your legacy lives on." 

"Exactly." Leo said. "If these every day people are doing it, why can't a warlock do it as well? It's kinda like hierarchy demonic style." 

"So he wants to produce an heir with a witch. Have a very powerful child. Half warlock. Half Witch. Can you imagine?" Paige asked. 

Phoebe and Cole looked at each other, not wanting to say that Cole was half demon and Phoebe was witch. "That child could struggle his whole life against good verus evil." Phoebe said looking up. 

"Not if he raised the child evil. Which he could do, if Petunia suddenly had a deadly 'accident' and he kills her." Leo said. 

Paige rested her hands under her chin. "This seems all too familiar." She grumbled, remembering her past life who wanted to do the same thing with a medieval knight. 

"That's our mission. That's got to be it." Leo said, clapping his hands together. "You girls should think of a vanquishing spell for this warlock while Cole and I will - " 

A scream interrupted his speech. 

"Let me go, De Paul!" A women cried out. She was not to far from their room. "I mean it. You can't do this to me!" 

"Petunia!" Paige shot up. 

"Well times up in conjuring the perfect spell." Phoebe mumbled, but she was quick to follow the rest of the group towards the screams. They saw a flash of the couple as they disappeared around a corner. When the supernatural quintet finally caught up with them, De Paul was hovering over her, leering down. 

"This engagement is taking far to long." He said. 

"Really? It doesn't seem long enough for me." Petunia said, unaware that five people behind them had come to her rescue. 

"I really wish someone would come and see me ravish you right now." De Paul ran a hand through her silky hair. Honey blonde strands that were neatly clipped up, escaped, falling down into her eyes. Petunia actually trembled. "Then I could obtain a special license and have it over with." 

"Why? Why me?" Petunia asked. 

"You'll know soon enough." De Paul grabbed her by the upper arm and bent down to steal a kiss from her. 

"I suggest you let her go." Paige cried out, being the heroine since no one else said anything. She took a step forward. That was a cheesy line. She knew it. But she didn't know what else to say. 

"Meghan!" Petunia cried out, turning to see her friend. 

"You?" De Paul sneered. "This is none of your business. Stay out of it." 

Paige was angry. And when she was angry she could do one of two things. Give him a piece of her mind, or freeze him. Her hands went up in the air and the room froze. Much better to keep her cool. 

Petunia wriggled out of the frozen mans grasp. "Oh my God" She said looking at him. "You...you just froze him." 

"I know. I'm a witch. And we also know you're a witch too, Petunia." 

"Are...they witches?" She asked pointing to the group behind Paige. 

"No. Just Piper and Phoebe. Leo's a whitelighter and Cole's a.....well...." No need to explain that. "never mind." Paige said waving him off. 

"Hey!" Cole took offense to that. 

Phoebe playfully swatted his chest without turning around. 

As quickly as she could, Paige told Petunia about De Paul's plan. "I knew it." Petunia said, rushing over to Paige. "well I mean, I didnt know _that_ exactly. But I knew something was up." 

"C'mon. We gotta get out of here, I'm not sure how long this freeze will hold." Paige told her. To late. De Paul's arm which was raised up in the air, still grasping onto thin air now, suddenly dropped and he turned around. 

His eyes became red. He snarled. 

"Oookay" Piper said brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I think _now's_ a good time to exit." 

"Witches." He said. "You're all witches. And a more powerful one than Petunia. Maybe I set my eyes on the wrong one." De Paul looked directly at Paige when saying this. 

"NOW!" Paige burst out. She grabbed Phoebes hand, then Petunia's and followed Piper, Cole and Leo around the bend. They needed to find a room to devise a plan now that Petunia knew the truth. 

"Over there....I saw a study over there." Leo said pointing in the right direction. With De Paul fast on their heels, they didnt have to much time to out run him. 

When they turned the corner and were about to enter the room, a figure stepped out from the dark entrance way, and blocked thier path. Paige, who was now closest to the figure, had a hand clamp onto her wrist. Her first thought was that De Paul 'blinked' and was now before them. But then the figure stepped out of the shadows. "Not so fast." Clementin said looking at all of them. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." 

* 

Paige did not like the tight hold on her grip. And she showed that to Clementin as she flung herself at him, catching him off guard. As she pushed him into the study, this allowed everyone to follow. Clementin's hand was still firmly on Paiges wrist, and as she struggled to let go, she tripped on the antique carpet and fell right into him. He lost his footing and tumbled backwards, almost hitting the chair that was behind him. 

Paige looked down at him, realizing that she was actually lying ontop of him. "If You'll just let go" She said pulling her arm away. "Then we'll explain to you what's going on." She rubbed her wrist and growled. 

Clementin looked up and grinned. "Meghan if you'll...." He coughed. 

"If I'll what?" Paige snapped. 

"just get off of me...." He said pointing to his pinned down body. Petunia turned almost as red as Paige did and coughed, turning away. "Then we can talk about this in a civilized manner." 

"Oh" Paige quickly jumped up, and stepped away from Clementin who gracefully rose himself. He didnt look upset that Paige had landed on him. Infact he looked....was that humor laced in his eyes? Paige wasn't sure. 

"It's De Paul." Petunia said as quickly as she could. "Leo here found out his plan." Petunia decided to leave out all magical forces in her explanation. "He wanted to produce an heir." 

"Most of us do." Clementin said. 

"And then kill me!" 

"That bastard!" Clementin forgot that he was in the presence of women, as his fists clutched at his sides. "I'll kill him. I really will." He started to walk towards the door, which Cole was blocking incase De Paul tried to get in. 

"Woah, partner." Cole said, making him stop in his tracks. "Trust us, we're devising a plan." 

"Here's one. shoot him in the chest." Clementin barked. 

"It's not as simple as that." Petunia rushed up to her brother, and placed a hand on one side of his face, forcing him to cool down and look at her. "Trust me. Trust us. These are my friends, and we know what we're doing." 

"And what are "_we_" doing?" He asked. 

"You don't get involved Clementin." She told him. 

"A man wants to kill you, Petunia. Like hell I'm not getting involved. I'm already involved!" 

Paige froze the room. Only Clementin stopped. "He's right you know....he's kinda sorta involved." She said. 

"He doesn't know about my powers." Petunia said. "Mother kept it a secret. She didnt want to tell anyone, not even the men related to us. And I don't think he'll respond well to them either." 

"yeah but he also looks like a man who doesn't let a lot stand in his way." Piper put in, looking at the large man who was easily angered. "I'd like to see us try to stop him." 

"Look" Phoebe threw her hands up. "We dont have time to argue about this. De Paul will find us any minute now." She looked frantically around the room, and found a quill resting on the desk and some parchment paper. Perfect. She ran up the desk and jotted something down while others paid no attention to her. 

"We've got the power of three plus one." Cole said, suddenly he was thrown across the room as the door burst open so forcefully that it was taken off his hinges. An even angrier De Paul stood in front of them. 

Clementin unfroze. 

"What the hell?" He asked, turning around to see why everyone was facing the now open door. 

"Clementin." De Paul said, this time his voice was raspy. Evil like. Probably what he normally sounded like when he was not in his human form. "I should have gotten rid of you long before you got in the way of Petunia." He held out one hand up in the air, from it came a blazing ball of fire, directed right at him. 

Paige's eyes went wide. "Nooooo" She screamed, she dashed around Piper who was in her way, and jumped infront of it, pushing Clementin out of the way, as hard as it was. Again the two of them toppled to the floor - Clementin again breaking her fall. The fire ball hit part of the desk instead. Phoebe had finished what she had written, and jumped when part of the desk suddenly collapsed, and a small stream of smoke rose. 

De Paul did not like that Paige had interrupted him. He pointed again, to shoot another one, and this time Paige froze the fire ball, De Paul and Clementin once again. 

She wished she had her power to orb it back right at him. Instead she heard Phoebe scream her name, and she got up, rushing over to her sisters. 

"Chant this." Phoebe ordered pulling the parchment paper infront of all of them. Petunia got involved too, and stood in their small circle. 

_ "Earth, air, water and fire,  
So be you bound With this rite.  
Sky and sea  
Keep this evil away from me.  
Magic go round -  
Power be bound.  
Your negativity will no longer come our way.  
From henceforth, your power over us is banished!"_

The spell took effect immediately as the room unfroze, the fireball just barley grazed Clementins leg as he quickly moved out of the way. Every eye was on the man as a small circle of smoke rose from his feet. It wrapped around him fast as he looked around. "No" He shouted, realizing what was going on. "No. I cant die!" The smoke turned into a bright blaze of orange, yellow and red. Even through the fire, he faced the four witches, staring at awe at him. "You'll pay" He screamed. "You'll p-" His voice was cut off because the fire had completely enveloped him, and suddenly it was gone. 

Clementin looked up at Cole and Leo, the only people he was facing. "What the devil just happened?" He asked, short of breath. Then he sighed and fell back to the floor for support. 

* 

Paige, Leo, Cole, Piper and Phoebe were standing on a grassy hill just outside the Billright mansion. 

"So." Paige looked up waiting for something to happen. it was silent. "How am I getting back?" She asked. 

Piper turned to the black portal door they reopened for them. "Through here." 

"But I cant" Paige stated simply. "You guys can go back because your in your own bodies. If I go through that door, Meghan vanishes from this time." 

"Leo?" Piper said turning to her husband. "Shouldn't she have orbed out of her body by now?" 

"We did what we came for." Leo said. 

Paige looked up at the sky again. 

Phoebe remembered Clementin, and she smiled. "Maybe her mission wasn't just to come back and save an innocent after all." She said. "Maybe there was a....er...romantic challenge as well." 

Paige got her meaning "You mean Clementin? Nah. He's not of my time, and I'm not of his." 

"Maybe your not...but Meghan is." Piper said. "Maybe you're here to help the lady snatch the Duke." 

"It's possible." Leo chimed. 

"Oh no. You mean I'm stuck here until they fall in love?" Paige asked, scared. "That man is a rake, Piper. You know what that is? A man who never ever marries. Ever." 

"I dont think that'll be that hard." Phoebe stepped up and whispered. to her sister. "We all saw the way Clementin looked at you. Or looked at Meghan rather." 

"You think?" Paige asked hopefully. 

"We'll see you back at home." Piper turned. She watched Cole enter the doorway, then Leo nodded and followed. Phoebe gave Paige a hug, and exited the scene as well. Then Piper smiled and gave Paige's hand a squeeze. "The Powers That Be know what they are doing. You'll be home before you know it." She assured her, and then was the last to hop into the portal. It closed behind her. 

Paige sighed, wrapped her arms around herself, and slowly made her way back up the hill. She felt alone now. Well...she wasn't completely alone. She had Petunia...and...Clementin. And now that Petunia and her had something very much in common, they'd be the best of friends. And Clementin. He handled the issue rather well. 

Paige heard clomping of horse hoofs coming her way. She looked up and stopped as a man on a horse came galloping in her direction. Clementin and his horse stopped right infront of her. He dismounted. 

Paige laughed, noting a picnic basket attached to the horses saddle. "What is that?" She asked. 

"That is a picnic basket. A common item brought to picnics by people such as our selves." Clementin said teasing her. "Oh and these..." He held out his hands which were once behind his back, and shot a fistful of daises at her. Some with the heads snapped off, and some with only a few remaining petals. "...Are flowers." He told her. He tilted his head and looked at them again. "Or once were flowers." He added. 

Paige smiled. "They are the most gorgeous flowers I ever received." She lied. 

"Care to go on a picnic with me, then, my lady?" He asked. 

"What else is there to do?" Paige asked, jutting her head out and matching his flirtatious tone with her own. "I'd be honored." 

Clementin helped her get up on Star, and then hopped on the horse himself. She wrapped her arms around his waist and was startled at first when he took off, but then enjoyed the ride into the woods. 

* 

Paiges cheeks were hurting from laughing so hard. "You didn't!" She exclaimed, swatting him on the arm. He had just finished telling her a story about his first hunting trip with his father, and how his gun fell out of his hands, bounced to the ground and gone off. Shooting his fathers friend right in the foot. His reaction? He ran. 

"Well I didnt take it like a man then." He told her, grinning himself. 

"How old were you..." Paige asked, taking a sip of her drink. She brushed the hair away from her face. She couldnt help it...but she was falling in love with this man herself. She knew she shouldn't. History was set for Meghan and Clementin...which in a way that was happening. She just hoped Meghan appreciated the man before her like Paige did. Why couldn't she meet a man like this in San Francisco? 

Clementin noticed her face fall when she realized she'd have to leave him sooner or later. "Why the face?" He asked, turning serious. 

Paige shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing." She assured him. 

"You know. I never met a women like you before." He said. 

"Well I'll take it as a good sign." Paige said playfully. "Because that would be bad. There being two of me." She tried to lighten the mood, but it was hard for her. Oh why did she have to go and think of the word love? 

"Extremely bad." He agreed. 

It was silent for a second, and a wisp of hair blew into Paige's face. She raised a hand to brush it back, but Clementin stopped her. His own large hand brushed it back for her, running it along a lock of hair. "Such lovely hair..." He murmured. 

Paige was trying to think of a witty comeback, but she couldn't even concentrate with those eyes looking at her so intently. 

"I always thought so." He continued. "From the first time I laid eyes on you....Do you believe in love at first sight, Meghan?" 

Paige didn't want him to use that name. It felt too weird. She wanted to hear what her name would sound like coming from his lips. 

"I- I dont know." 

"Well I do." Clementin said. He propped himself up in a sitting position, and leaned in closer. "Because it happened to me." 

"It- it did?" Her throat went dry. 

"I should probably propose and then kiss you but....." He didn't finish what he was about to say because he gently pulled her face towards his using the back of her head, and his lips grazed hers. Paige melted. She closed her eyes, and just went with the moment. He was an expert at this, that she knew. "but will you?" He asked. 

"Will I what?" Paige whispered. She had totally forgot what the man had asked her before the kiss. 

He smiled. "Marry me?" 

Oh God yes! "Yes." Paige said simply. 

His lips touched hers again, and this time the kiss was more fierce. His tongue slid across her own lips, and she parted her mouth so he could kiss her deeper. Her own hands found the back of his neck and a small moan escaped her lips before....before....a tingling sensation washed over her. 

Something she felt before.  
No.  
Not now.  
Paige knew what was happening. She was orbing. She was orbing out of this body, and she could actually feel his lips turn cold before she felt the pressure leave her own existence. She felt like air. Air that was flying up and up towards the sky. She couldn't even feel him anymore, all she felt like was wind..... 

And then she was in the kitchen.  
"Back so soon?" Phoebe asked, trying to hold her smile. 

"Dammit." Paige cried out. "Couldn't The Powers That Be waited a few more minutes?" 

Piper crossed her arms and rocked with laughter. "I take it was bad timing....?" She asked. 

"Lets just say I know Meghan Billright's future. She falls in love with the Duke, they get married and live happily ever after. Producing yet another witch." 

"How do you know that?" Phoebe asked. 

"Well, we're here, aren't we?" Paige asked, coming to the obvious conclusion. "Ooooh" Her attention came to a can of coke sitting on the counter. "Is that an honest to goodness coke-a-cola?" 

"Oh and...twinkies" Phoebe said pulling the box out from the cubard. 

"Coke and Twinkies. We're back in America." Paige sighed with relief. 

"Now lets go see what's on the tube." 

Paige's hands came to her chest. "Oh my god, the TV. I'm in heaven." She playfully called out. The three sisters laughed and made their way to the living room. 

The End 


End file.
